


golden, like daylight

by huemor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Past Lives, Red String of Fate, larry in italy cause that i love cmbyn, so much fictional shit i based on my research on soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huemor/pseuds/huemor
Summary: “In this life, and another, and another, and another. I promise.”Soulmates are fictional, impossible and, simply found in books, right?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	golden, like daylight

**> zero— in which the spider starts to weave**

There was always a story that Harry’s grandmother used to tell him when he was a child. Not the fairytales that were written in picture-filled storybooks or the thick novels he would let his fingers brush at by the spines but, it was something that always made him beg for ‘again! again!’ in the evenings when he couldn’t sleep. About two souls, bound by an invisible string, no matter how far, how cold or how long it takes, will find each other. His grandmother would stroke his curls as he listened intently, his eyes wide in wonder as if tattooing the words uttered to his mind.

_“Are you sure?”_

He will always remember the twinkle in his grandmother’s eyes as she told the story. There are no tattoos or bursts of colors like books would say. It didn’t matter who or what they were because when souls find their other half, it simply breaths. It fills the emptiness, or so to speak, the balance in each other’s lives. Not necessarily a perfect fit.

_“I suppose if our universe is good.”_

But there was always uncertainty, she would whisper in Harry’s hair. Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll find them within reach. You get to hold their hand, feel the ghost of fingertips on your skin filled with love. Maybe they’ll be that someone from kindergarten or the child of the man that adds another scoop on your banana split at the ice cream shop. Or maybe, you’ll find them, trying to repair themselves, untouchable and out of reach. Pushing you away, to build a wall around their hearts, not knowing— believing that you could ease the pain away.

_“I’m here, I’m real, talking to you. Is that such a bad thing?”_

And when his eyes would start to droop, lashes brushing down his cheekbones, his grandmother would always utter him the words she thought the little boy wouldn’t understand, not knowing that Harry would hold on to it till he grew up, like a promise of what the future held.

_“Fate? What a silly thing to believe in.”_

You wouldn’t know for sure but, they will always be there.

_“In this life, and another, and another, and another. I promise.”_

—

When Louis was four, he would follow his Uncle anywhere that his short legs would allow him. The place that they would always frequent to was the library that his family’s home owned. His blue eyes, the color of the ocean, would always wander around the countless rows and columns of bookshelves, each filled with pages full of history and adventures. Something that was collected and passed down by their great-great-grandfathers. As a child, it never ceased to wonder him that the books that never stopped making him dizzy, was read by his favorite Uncle.

_“Yes, I know, but I am.”_

In the second row of the second to the last bookshelf, he remembers trying to grab a book with a red spine and ended up crying as the thick book dropped on his tiny head. He remembers his Uncle calling out to him as his eyes blurred with tears, the footsteps growing gradually closer to him. He remembers the warmth of his Uncle’s arms, trying to calm him down. With a swift grab, there were whispers of comfort in his ears as he was taken to a bay window near the reading area.

_“I’d like to think that it is.”_

Louis liked to think that his love for books came from his family. He was used to the idea of fairytales with happy endings and knights and warriors born with courage in their veins. It was what every child like him loved. So when his Uncle read him the book that bore a bruise on his head, a book anew to him, about two people at their own orbits in different ends of the world, it was something he looked forward to. Both unalike to each other, opposite of one another. Someone who follows every beat of their heart, while the other reasons and logic and thinks as if it would change fate.

_“What do you think?”_

They would like to think that they don’t fit. One asks too much while the other talks without any questions at all. Two people, no matter what they were, that just knew that they would have a hard time with the other. Louis remembers being confused every time the same story was read to him, at why his Uncle would tell him such an unfortunate story of two people who hated one another. He raised questions, questions that he later found out that he could understand by himself.

_“On the contrary, I think it’s something quite nice to believe in.”_

His Uncle would smile, continuing as if he knew something that the little boy didn’t. The two people didn’t hate each other, for hate is a strong word for someone who simply ignites your soul. It’s a fortunate meeting of unfortunate individuals who tries to live alone in this world. They’ll make each other cry, scream and all those who bring the spark inside, but it’s the beat that their hearts feel, the warmth of their passion and love they’ll try not to see, for humans fear the inevitability of vulnerability.

_“I promise too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> my two favorite things: larry + soulmate trope, here we go folks! [title based on taylor swift's daylight]


End file.
